Needs
by yiyjfgyty
Summary: Klavier loved him, but he couldn't tell him. So, he did whatever he could to make it feel like he did. Gavincest Rated for a reason. Please R


Needs

Needs

A fanfiction by: Mr.Trite

It was hard to describe the huge smile on Klavier Gavin's face as he waltzed up the front steps, inserting the key of his and his brother's home into the lock. A large black gym bag was slung over his shoulder. Whistling a happy tune, the prosecutor opened the door and stepped inside, kicking the door shut behind him. This noise caused the other Gavin, thirty-two year old Kristoph, to look up startled from the newspaper in his hands, which had Klavier's face on the front, grinning ear-to-ear. "_Guter Tag_." Kristoph greeted with a surprisingly calm smile and nod. "Just come back from the gym?"

"_Ja_." Klavier wiped his hand over his forehead, which was as deeply tanned as the rest of his body. "And I'm totally wiped-out. I'm just going to go take a quick shower upstairs, alright?" Kristoph nodded.

"You don't need to ask me, _bruder_. Although, your 'quick showers' tend to stretch on for a lot longer than ten minutes…Just what are you doing in there, anyway? Showering the entire town?" Klavier simply shrugged.

"Just got to keep my body squeaky clean for all the _Fräulein_, you know? Maybe if you actually went out and got a girlfriend, you'd know." Kristoph chuckled, shook his head, and went back to his paper.

"Just go on and take your shower, Klavier." With an amused laugh, Klavier saluted to his brother, who by now had gone back to reading whatever he had been before. The gym bag still slung over his shoulder, Klavier walked up the stairs and took a right, entering the second door he saw. There was the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, Klavier looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. _Gott_, was he hot. No wonder he couldn't keep his hands off of himself.

Removing the bag from his shoulder, Klavier brought it to the floor and unzipped it. However, there was no clothing inside of it. For a man as smart as Kristoph, sometimes his brother was a bit too easy to fool. After all, today was a Wednesday. Klavier only went to the gym on _Tuesdays_. Reaching into the bag, Klavier pulled out a plastic shopping bag, the name of an electronics store printed onto it. Reaching into _that_ bag, Klavier pulled out a box, which contained his recent eighty dollar purchase- A docking system. Also in the bag was his prize possession; a black iPod, customized to have a G-logo carved into the back by the lovely people at Apple. You just had to love having the life of a rock star. Opening the box, Klavier set up the docking system in less than ten minutes, plugging it in to the outlet right above the bathroom sink. He hooked up the iPod and stepped back.

Leaving the sink, Klavier reached behind the shower curtain and turned the first knob he felt, the hot water. Turning it all the way on, Klavier was quick to pull the switch underneath the faucet. The thundering stream of water turned into the drops of pelting shower water in all of five seconds, more or less. Removing his hand, already wet with droplets of water, Klavier took and step and once again met the mirror.

His reflection's gaze met his own, and Klavier smiled. Taking a step forward, Klavi placed his hands on the mirror so that it looked like he and his reflection were dancing partners, waiting still and patient for the music to start. The steam of the shower was fogging over the glass already- Not by much, but it was still there. That way, when Klavier squinted his eyes, it almost, _almost_ looked like his brother that was staring back at him.

That was enough for him. Removing his hands so that they left little prints, Klavier quickly stripped off his deep purple jacket, next moving to the buttons of his black dress shirt. These came undone quite quickly- He was, after all, used to the feel of the annoyingly small buttons under his finger tips. Once the entire shirt was unbuttoned, Klavier's hands fervently traveled up his well-toned chest, a series of small gasps escaping him. It felt good, but not _that_ good. Klavier knew that's not what he really wanted.

Impatiently, Klavier pushed the silky black shirt off of him so that it puddled to the floor like a dark mass, settling just over the previously shed jacket. Racing over him, the prosecutor's hands found their way directly over his crotch, where he did his best to grope himself through the leather material of his pants. Klavier threw his head back at the feel of own hands. He let out a shaky exhale, slowly but surely growing harder as the leather of his pants rubbed up against him. He rolled his head back, gritting his teeth as to not yelp. "Krissi…"

xxx

Looking up from the final article of interest in the newspaper, Kristoph neatly folded the paper over his arm and looked at the cover, smiling. Klavier…His brother was so successful; he was on the face of every other media resource. It was almost hard to believe they were related- What were the chances?

_Maybe if you actually went out and got a girlfriend, you'd know._ This had been the last sentence Klavier had said to him before going upstairs to take a shower. And really, it sent arrows through his heart. Klavier…It hurt, not being able to tell his little brother the truth. The _real_ reason he had yet to bring a woman home. Actually, there were two reasons for that, his mistake. He was sure Klavier would be perfectly fine with the first one- After all, he _had_ to have figure it out by now- But as for the second reason…Kristoph sighed. Sometimes, he himself was ashamed. No knowing what Klavier would think.

Rising from his chair, Kristoph tried to push the thought of his younger brother from his mind and fetched the laundry he had taken out of the dryer a good half an hour ago. The pile belonged to Klavier, who seemed to have not quite fully grown-up yet, and expected his laundry to be delivered to him. A chuckle. He guessed it wouldn't kill him to get a little more exercise by walking up the stairs to Klavi's room, would it?

xxx

It was almost painful to look at it. Having removed his pants and underwear all in one quick movement, Klavier looked at himself in the mirror as his hand traced over his dick, whimpering at the warmth of his calluses. He was harder than a railroad spike, his cock practically throbbing. Sliding his hand onto the cool countertop surrounding the sink, Klavier fumbled with the iPod in his new docking station before selecting the song he wanted, turning up the volume. Not loud enough for anybody else in the house to hear, but just so he could hear it over the shower water…And any other noise coming from the stall.

Practically leaping into the shower, Klavier fought back a moan when he felt the volcanic-hot beads of water hit him, pouring water over his chest, along with certain other parts of his body. His silver jewelry was the only thing he was wearing, and truthfully? The experience would be a whole lot less bland without it. He let the water caress him as he slid down the stall wall, his bum meeting the floor of the shower seemingly slower than the time it actually took. Rolling his head back, Klavier rested his hands on his knees, getting them nice and wet. The water soaking his chest was a great help as well.

Running his hands down his legs, Klavi shifted and moved his hands off of his lap, guiding them under him. His experience was what kept him from screaming out whenever he did this. Sometimes. He spread his legs a bit, wincing. His dick was in serious need of attention, but he'd get to that later. After all, only Kristoph could give him what he _really _wanted- What was the point? Closing his eyes, Klavier let out an incredible moan as he slipped his right ring finger inside of himself. He curled it, causing himself to moan again, louder if possible. Klavier's cries of pleasure were almost enough to drown out the music playing in the bathroom, stuck on repeat. Resting his head against the shower wall, the prosecutor began to sing to himself, his breathing rigid.

"_I love myself, I want you to love me…When I feel down I want you above me…Ich suche mich, das ich Sie finden wünsche, ich ich…mich vergesse, dass ich Sie mich erinnern wünsche…" _ Perhaps it was because of him slipping another finger from his right hand into his ass, but Klavier found his English vocabulary slipping in and out. By now, Klavier had managed to get his ring finger deep inside of himself, stretched to the point where his knuckled was nearly engulfed. "_I don't want… jedes sons…When I think about you I touch myself…" _Klavier clenched his teeth as both fingers curled. It was so unsatisfactory compared to what Kristoph would feel like, but at the same time touching himself was just…Indescribable.

Shifting his ring finger, Klavier suddenly let out a sharp laugh. Wait…Repeating the motion, Klavier let out a three-way combination of a scream, moan, and a laugh. _That _was the spot. Moving his ring up, Klavier let out a loud scream of pleasure. If just this one ring had the ability to make him scream like that…Faster than his bike on an empty freeway, Klavier dived, forcing his first two fingers on the other hand into him. "_Mein…Mein GOTT…!" _Klavier let out a series of loud gasps, filled to the brim with ecstasy. He pumped the digits in and out, his moans matching the rhythm of his fingers. Fuck, was that _good. _ "_You're the one who makes me come running, you're the sun who makes me shine. When you're around I'm always laughing. I want to make you_ _mein._"

Klavier was stuck between a rock and a hard place…A _very_ hard place. Joking aside, Klavier just wanted to come right then and there. But, he still wanted more. More of himself…More of Kristoph. Pulling his right hand out- It had fewer rings- Klavier clamped his hand over his incredibly hard shaft, moaning loudly at the feel. He rubbed up some, which sent shocks down his spine. The feel of his nimble fingers trailing up and down his own throbbing cock caused Klavier to spread his legs slightly, as if waiting for something much more pleasing. That is, more so than the hand still inside of him, the fully engulfed fingers curling for his own sake. Panting heavily, Klavier moved the hand on his cock so that the ring on his thumb could massage the tip of his erection, gleaming mischievously with pre-cum. Shakily, Klavier removed his other hand and brought it to his throbbing dick, going even lower so that it rested on his balls. "_Ich schließe meine Augen und sehe Sie vor mir Denken Sie, ich sterben würde, wenn Sie, das mich ignorieren sollten, a-Dummkopf sehen könnte, dass gerade wie viel ich Sie ich verehre, erhalten Sie unten auf meinen Knien ich alles für Sie tue…"_

His moaning and panting heavy with the strength of lust, Klavier's fingers stroked himself expertly, his panting hitching as he did so. He was swollen, but…Klavier didn't like to end things so smoothly. He was a thrill-seeker, inside and outside of the shower. Taking both hands off of himself- Whimpering whilst doing so- Klavier raised them to his neck, meeting the chain of his necklace. Lifting it off of his neck, hot with the steaming shower water, Klavier held the specially-made necklace in his hands, admiring it. He had checked his official fan site- Apparently, if you were able to touch Klavier's necklace, you'd get good luck. Snickering, Klavier shook his head. Oh, if only they knew where that thing had _been_.

His legs spread, Klavier brought the G-shaped pendent under him, where his finger's had been previously. This was where the rocker's true skill shone. Any amateur could easily hurt themselves pulling this stunt. Holding his breath, Klavier placed the fine tip of the necklace near his entrance and carefully, _carefully_ slid it inside. "_Ahh_!"

Klavier threw his head back, smacking it against the bathroom wall. The pain went by unnoticed. Whimpering, Klavier shifted the metallic pendant slightly, which caused his leg to jerk. Holy ever-loving _fuck_. That necklace really _was_ lucky. Klavier pushed the necklace in more, earning a loud scream as the cool metal slid past his entrance. His voice squeaked. "_Ich wünsche nicht…I don't want anybody else, when I think about you I touch myself. Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh n…Oh n…Ach…!"_

Klavier's singing suddenly stopped. His blue eyes went wide, his mouth open slightly. With shaking hands, Klavier only then realized what had happened to him. And he _laughed_.

Man, those fans were always right. Having had moved his hands absentmindedly the whole time, it took Klavier a minute before he finally was able to pick up on what he had done. A shrill laugh escaped him when he had figured out just where his G-spot was. Laughing like a schoolgirl, Klavier rushed the necklace over the spot again, screaming with delight. Yes…Oh, _yes!_ Klavier moaned, his voice alive with ecstasy as he pumped the necklace inside of him again and again, throwing most of his caution to the wind. Any more of this, he realized with pure bliss, and he just might…

Too late. With another scream, Klavier came in a rush, his mess splattering against the opposite wall of the shower stall. Gasping for air, Klavier looked at what he had done with wild eyes, his jaw hanging wide open. That…That was a record breaker, if anything. Slowly removing the necklace out of his entrance- squirming a bit as he did so- Klavier went to place the object back over his head, stopped short, and allowed it to simply clatter of the floor of the porcelain tub. His muscles seemed to have disintegrated; Klavier slumped against the edge of the bathtub, his eyes shut as he panted. He was panting like a dog. He hoped Kristoph didn't mind the water bill, because Klavier's body had been shaken so hard that he didn't think he'd be able to move for another two or three hours. And that was just from the job he had done on _himself. _Finding his facial muscles to still be in tact, Klavier managed to produce a relieved smile. If _he_ was that good, he could only wonder what _Kristoph_ would do to him.

Of course he knew Krissi was gay. It was much too obvious- After all, Klavier _was _one of the top prosecutors in both Germany _and_ America. Not everybody becomes a lawyer at the ripe age of seventeen, thank you very much. Groaning, Klavier managed to sit up and reach out for the hot water knob, turning off the shower. Even so, why was Krissi always so…Oh, he didn't know, _skittish?_ After all, there way no _way_ his older brother was in love with him. The coincidence was just too much. Sitting in the tub naked for a good five minutes, the prosecutor managed to work his legs up to standing. He pushed the shower curtain out of the way and hobbled out of the bathtub, where he grabbed a fluffy white towel resting on the toilet. Drying himself quickly, Klavier wrapped the towel around his sore as Hell waist and reached over to turn off his iPod. He put that and the docking system back into the gym bag, which he zipped up and placed over his shower. Kristoph was right- There was no way in _Hölle_ that took just ten minutes. Chuckling, Klavier placed his hand on the door knob and opened it.

_Thunk_. Jumping back, Klavier looked to the floor with shocked eyes. Something…Something had fallen to the floor. Not being able to see straight for about three or four seconds, Klavier's blue eyes adjusted to see just what had happened. Wait…Was that…Was that…? "Kristoph, are you…uhm, alright?"

Looking just as dazed as his little brother, Kristoph smiled, albeit nervously. "_J..Ja_, of course! I just, uhm, tripped right when you opened the door, don't worry about me." Klavier gave Kristoph a half-smile, then realized that his laundry was scattered all over the bathroom floor.

"_Ach_, sorry Krissi, my fault. Here, let me help you with that." Reaching down, Klavier took a black shirt in his hand, and passed it off to Kristoph, who nodded with gratitude and took it from his brother.

They seemed to have both noticed at the same time. Blushing furiously, Kristoph gathered the laundry around his lap; most likely in hope that Klavier hadn't already seen the huge bulge in his pants. Flabbergasted, Kristoph looked away from his brother and down to the floor, moving over on the tile so he didn't have to stand in order to make room for his brother to pass. "_Danke_." he muttered. A coy smile played onto Klavier's lips.

Walking past his brother, Klavier stopped right as he was about to pass and bent down, his lips not even inches away from his brother's ear. "No," he whispered, softly running his tongue over the tip of Kristoph's ear, earning a surprised gasp from the older man, "Thank _you_." With that, Klavier stood up straight and headed off towards his bedroom, knowing he was to see his brother again in a matter of minutes.


End file.
